Fenrir
by Amalockh
Summary: Wilt discovers the real meanging behind the existence of Imaginary Friends which takes him and an imaginary named Hope on a strange journey to the source.
1. Chapter 1

Heaven and Earth Swords of Neither Devil nor God sent.

Holy tells of something that is pure. Purity results of something that is without contamination. Contamination can be substituted with such pronouns like evil, darkness, infectivity, pollution, corruption, greed, lust, anger, jealousy, orgies, pride, wrath, and anything else that is synonymous with it. Something that is contaminated is something that is tainted with one of the aforementioned. To be tainted is to be taken back into the darkness, stolen into captivity.

None such further approach to show their discrepancy can exist.

Beings that prove this theory time and time and time again are nothing less than humans.

Humans. They are born, with readiness to begin dreaming of goal. They grow, in a diversity of others like them that show blatant and common displays of both good and evil surfacing beneath their pale and disgustingly normal exterior.

They are filthy, disgusting, tainted creatures, their only leg in life as their sanity's crutch amidst a world of morons, dreams and greed resulting from it.

But then, what about the corporal manifestations of their of imperfections, spawned from the intelligible workings of the human mind?

They are but mirrors, of a quality that's opposite of the formless inner workings.

Imaginary friends are vast and numerous, of different sizes and shapes, with different body structures and different body organs (blessed are the many who have gained these in the process of which they are born), with different ways of communication, with different ways to live their lives. Imaginary friends are by no means similar to humans.

But Imaginary Friends can think.

And like the fallen bond of servant to master with the black people to white people, imaginary friends are considered inferior to humans. Inferior, spineless, worthless, useless, dull, subservient, crude, rampant, inadequate, insufficient, unacceptable and wily; creatures worthy of scorn and pity and they have no right to even exist. All of mankind mocks their ability to exist, because, enflamed with jealousy, they deliberately wish to delude their analysis of them and falsely see them as threats that cause an imbalance in the mundane ideal of equality in society.

That's why they purposefully abandon them; because they pose a hindrance to the future of mankind, and the development of youths possessing the key that future.

They are the omen of Mankind's Oblivion.

Never has this been so truer of an idea.

For they truly are the omen.

Imaginary Friends serve a purpose beyond the thankless task of pleasing the offspring of humans.

These mirrors of how corrupt and impure those demon spawn are.

They exist for the purpose of bringing humanity back.

Back towards the beginning of the end.


	2. Chapter 2

"Senior Wilt! Senior Wilt!"

He didn't hear him even by an earshot, which was just as well, caught between thinking things out and hard at work practicing his Basketball, he probably couldn't have heard anyone since 5:00 of that morning. It wasn't until the fully hairy, purple, beast like imaginary friend came into view did the lanky imaginary friend stop his routine of going "around the world" with the basketball and turn to meet Eduardo's attention. He gave Ed one of his big-hearted grins as his welcome sign of salutation.

"Hey Ed."

"Wilt, you should come back inside. They are serving breakfast now, and Senior Herriman does not everybody to be late!"

"it's okay Ed, I'm coming."

"Alright and…how come you just play out here at 5:00 in the morning?"

"Well, I'm not sure," Wilt replied in a concerned voice, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't think you've been playing the basketball in the proper way."

Wilt looked down and saw that the basketball just slipped out of his hand, unnoticed. It was strange, since Wilt was never one to drop a basketball. But either way, he gave another of his goofy friendly grins before telling Ed, "Yeah. It's cool, I'm coming."

Eduardo gave his own smile before exiting the way he came. Wilt, still standing there for a minute, decided to head back inside as well, while grabbing the basketball along the way. He turned his head back to stare at the sky, tinted pink, as it always did in these frosty, cool autumnal mornings.

For a while, to Wilt it felt like so much more. Like that something was beyond the sky. But where would something that was beyond anything truly be? Yes, he thought about these sort of things almost every day. If not caught up in some sudden 'brilliant' plan concocted by Bloo, he'd either be hanging out with Eduardo and Coco, or he'd be by himself.

But, wait, why was he even thinking this now? He needed to get inside. Besides, if he didn't he'd be given a momentous reprimand from Mr. Herriman, and that would not be _pretty._ He quickened his pace and headed inside.

All was as it was in the house. Imaginary friends were flying to and fro right before his eyes towards various directions. He grimaced to himself; things never got humdrum at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Just about anything could happen, if you looked in the right places. Aside from being founded for the purpose of helping Imaginaries find new homes and new owners, this place offered solace and happiness. It had many floors, rooms, dinning halls and other areas where one can enjoy being around the friends they make, or just have some time by themselves should they need a place for solitude. He, that is to say, Wilt, since the very first day he came, had never been so happy getting to be a helpful around the house. It was such a peaceful haven for the many who lost something precious to them and…

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" He instantly sprinted in the direction of the dinning hall. The one important thing he was most thankful to creator for, was his extremely basketball-player long legs. They gave him a major advantage over covering any distance.

At long last, he arrived towards his destination, which was the dinning hall. He halted himself for the moment to glance over the many Imaginary friends eating and spotted his four friends, Mac, Bloo, and Eduardo sitting way at the other end of the long table. As he made his cautious stride to avoid Mr. Herriman, he couldn't help but almost let his mouth water up in delicious craving for that wonderful smell of Frankie's special 'Macaroni and Cheese'.

Obviously Wilt wasn't able to luxuriate in the taste of cheese with pasta, which pared on with Bloo starting another inconvenience. Bloo must have been feeling particularly lucky with thinking he'd be getting off scot-free from putting cherry bombs into Frankie's macaroni, which imploded upon being set on the table. But immediately was accused of sabotage right off the bat by Mr. Herriman. As a result, Bloo to his dismay was punished without any dinner and confined to his room.

Madame Foster, though a benevolent caregiver was tersely unphased by Bloo's prank and obliged her creations' method of control by asking Mac to leave for the day. Mac had no choice anyway, since he had to get home and take a shower to rid himself of the stench of cheese and foreign chemicals forged into the cheese.

About 4 hours after when everyone instead had pizza ordered by Frankie, (Yet again another huge paycut on her daily checks thanks to the azure blob.) chance had it that Wilt was sitting by himself in his room, chewing on the crust of another mushroom and pepperoni pizza slice that Edurado had been gracious enough to save for him, because Wilt didn't come back downstairs after Bloo's recent cheesy exploit.

"Man this pizza's good!" he exclaimed finishing off the slice. He would've reached down for more, but instantly came of the terrifying image of some friend or friends who were starving and in need of nourishment. Wilt, being the always benevolent, helpful, and considerate imaginary friend couldn't go through with scourging around for any more pizza and looked sad. He recoiled in panic that seemed to sweep around him then obscure his limited, area of vision for only several seconds. He cradled himself and whispered, "Sorry!", even though he wasn't telling this to everyone. He jumped at every offense, nonexistent or otherwise.

"Uh, hablas algo, senior Wilt?" Eduardo with a suddenly downcast, but confused look on his face addressed to the lanky imaginary friend. Eduardo then leaned down from his bed, and for a second didn't care that being on the highest bunk of the bed would greatly improve the chance that he'd tip over. Eduardo didn't care. He wanted to know what was wrong with Wilt.

Wilt only briefly looked straight up into onyx dark eyes that sparkled with the flickering flame of bravery and unable to think of anything to say improvised. "Um, is…there any pizza left?" he couldn't answer his original question but out of the fact that Wilt wasn't knowlegable with Spanish.

There was nothing wrong with him, Eduardo concluded. Wilt gave him one of his trademark smiles and Eduardo melted like he did every time Wilt did. It must have been nice, just being able to be happy all the time. in some small way the purple beast imaginary envied his friend.

"Uh… no. No pizza left. I think," he answered him.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks," Wilt thanked him good-naturedly. He wondered why he was worrying about something so stupid like pizza; he realized just as quickly there was none. He ducked his head back under Bloo's bed in to get some shut-eye.

* * *

Okay, well, I'm back People! Chapter 2 has been posted. Also, since I really couldn't think of anything more I wanted to add to the chapter, I decided to end it here. Basically, I chose this chapter just for the sake of re-introducing Wilt and everybody else into the story before the action begins. Thanks to the suggestions of a good friend on the site, I see what I can about incorporating some awesome ideas into the story. The next chapter is WHEN and definitely WHEN I will introduce my new OC. Till then, read and Review! 


End file.
